Avalanche
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'Okay,' May reflected, 'I'm stuck in a cave smaller than a broom closet with an avalanche blocking my only exit, and there's a massive storm outside. And Drew is in here with me.' The brunette shuddered, not sure which prospect worried her most. Contest!


**Okies… I'm trying to get back into my flow here… This is now known as my writing/email computer, because I now have a MacBook Pro (I protect it with my life!) after mini-me got one, and I saw how amazing they are, and now I use that for projects, other works and pretty much everything else… but this little plot bunny has been hopping around my head for months now. So I needed to let it out. Say hello to him for me, will you? **

**~Read and Reviewww :)**

**.:.**

The golden-brown cliffs glistened in the afternoon sun, the strong wind whistling as it raced across the smooth rock. May couldn't help but smile as her cerulean gaze swept across the landscape before her. It truly was perfect, she decided. Rolling emerald hills on one side, and shining, towering cliffs on the other, only split by the path on which the brunette walked.

A perfect day, a perfect scenery.

Perfect.

The eighteen year-old stopped suddenly, a smile vivid on her face as she listened to the flock of pidgey chirping somewhere in the distance. Her eyes closed in bliss, and she took in a deep breath of fresh air, knowing she'd soon be cooped up in a pokémon centre.

'Staring off into the distance _again_, May?'

The snickering voice caused her to jump, and May turned around with a frown on her face. She'd been so caught up watching and listening to everything around her, she realised, that she hadn't noticed the chartreuse-haired coordinator walking up to her, hands stuffed casually in the pockets of his white hoodie and a smirk on his face. She scowled.

'Just because you don't appreciate the day, doesn't mean I can't, Drew,' she snapped, whisking around to continue on her path, idyllic mood evaporating as if it were water on a blistering hot day. Said teenager rolled his eyes, striding forward to match her pace.

'Who said I didn't appreciate the day?' he asked nonchalantly, not looking at her as the breeze ruffled his hair slightly. May blinked, a faint line of pink spreading over her cheeks as she noticed this.

'Oh, just shut up Drew.' She shook her head, pulling her baby blue cardigan around her chest more as the wind grew slightly stronger. A shadow passed over the sun, and the brunette looked up to realise that her perfect day was coming to an end. Wisps of cloud covered the sun, and not too far away were rolling, dark grey clouds. She frowned, wishing she'd worn something thicker, and perhaps not denim shorts.

The two's pace quickened as the sky grew darker and darker, small rumbles reminding them of the overhead storm. She groaned, remembering that the city she was headed to was still an hour's walk.

'Look, let's just stop here – it's sheltered from the rain and the wind as well. We'll wait there, and when the storm is over we can keep going, okay?' Drew muttered; his eyes were narrowed against the now moaning wind, his shoulders tensed. May ducked her head, mumbling in agreement as her chestnut hair whipped around her head. The two coordinators veered to the left and into a small cave, and as if on cue a massive crack sounded somewhere above them, and the heavens seemingly opened, pelting sharp drops of water onto the ground below.

May winced as some of the stinging beads hit her bare legs, and she pulled her limbs tightly into her body, shivers racking her frame.

'I-I thought-t you s-said we'd-d b-be sheltered fro-from the wind-d,' she managed, hiding her head in her arms in hope of warming it up. Drew squinted, muttering an apology.

'I thought we would. Here.' He slipped his hoodie off, revealing his plain grey singlet underneath, and handed it to her. May shook her head stubbornly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

He rolled his eyes, thrusting the jacket into her face once again. May set her jaw.

'May, take it,' he ordered, emerald gaze sweeping up and down her body in disbelief. 'I have jeans on, and I'm honestly not that cold. You're wearing shorts and a singlet,' he pointed out dryly.

'I have a jacket!' she argued, although she knew it was pointless. Drew snorted.

'You call that a jacket?' he asked incredulously, eyeing the thin cardigan she was wearing. May's eyes narrowed.

'I didn't expect it to be so cold! The weather radar thing said nothing about a storm, so I took the long route!' she snapped. Drew sighed through his nose, dropping the hoodie in her lap.

'Of course you did.'

'Hey, so did you!'

Drew let out another sigh. 'Because I had a feeling you would take this route, and _I _knew there was going to be a storm.'

'So you only came this way because I did?'

'Yes, May. Now take the jumper.'

May gave him a scrutinising look, but took the warm article of clothing and exchanged it for her flimsy jacket. It was too big for her, of course, but she settled into it quickly, pulling her knees into it as well. Drew let out a light laugh.

'So… you were worried for me?' she asked playfully, leaning her back against the wall of the small cavern. It had to be a little bit bigger than a broom closet, she decided, but not by too much. More lightning split the sky, leaving a jagged line of light in the clouds and a loud crash somewhere on those rolling green hills. Drew gave her a sidelong glance from his cross-legged position, before he turned his gaze back to the storm outside.

'I suppose you could put it that way.'

May gave a small smile before she, too, looked outside. Drew _did _have a caring side to him, the brunette knew, it was just bringing it out from that deep, hidden place inside of him that was hard. Another rumble of thunder echoed through her ears, bringing a rumbling sensation with it as well. Drew's eyes visibly widened, and he scooted backwards until his whole body was pressed to the wall. May frowned in confusion.

'What?' she asked, slowly joining him at the back of the cave – not that there was far to go, she remembered.

'Just get back,' he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back of the wall. She blinked in surprise, before she realised that the rumbling sound was only getting louder. A crash louder than all the others echoed off the now-not-so-beautiful cliffs. May could only watch, sapphire eyes wide in shock as boulders fell from the very tops of the cliffs, settling themselves right in front of the cave until the only light was from a small hole at the top, and even that wasn't much to go by, considering the amount of sunlight there was before anyway.

A few stray pebbles bounced and settled themselves by May's feet. Drew leant back, letting his head hit the rocks behind him with a soft thud.

'We have to get out!' she decided, shuffling around to face her companion. The cavern was even smaller now, she realised. Probably even littler than a broom closet. Drew looked back at her, before he rolled his eyes.

'Just stay here for now, we'll get out when the storm is over,' he muttered, folding his arms over his chest. 'It'll do us no good to be out there now.'

He pulled out his pokénav, dialling a number quickly. After a few more moments he groaned, snapping the electronic device shut with a scowl on his face.

'No signal,' he explained quickly, glaring ahead of him. May narrowed her eyes.

'Well… how long till the storm's over, do you think?' she asked, praying her voice didn't shake. She took a deep breath. Okay, she reflected, I'm stuck in a cave smaller than a broom closet with an avalanche blocking my only exit, and there's a massive storm outside. And _Drew _is in here with me.

The brunette shuddered, not sure which prospect worried her most. Drew shrugged.

'How am I supposed to know?' he snapped, pulling a pokéball out of his pocket, before deciding the cave was too small for three people, let alone two people and a pokémon. May's lips set into a hard line as she struggled to stop the whimper that was bound to escape sooner or later.

'I don't know…' she breathed, tears forming in her eyes. The brunette knew it really wasn't as extreme as she was making it out to be, but she'd never been a big fan of storms, nor of enclosed spaces. Having the two combined, along with the fact that she'd be stuck in there for at least another few hours had left her slightly shaken.

Drew noticed, however, brows furrowed. 'What's wrong?' he asked, unable to study her face in the poor light. May shook her head.

'Nothing!' she attempted, but her voice came out as more of a squeak as another rumble sounded, and she imagined another pile of rocks falling on top of the one already there and trapping them there forever.

Drew rolled his eyes, emerald irises glinting. 'May, I've known you for eight years now. Stop lying to me.'

The whimper escaped as she drew her arms more tightly around her. 'It's just… this is entirely my fault!' she burst out. 'If I had of just gone the other way then I wouldn't be here, and neither would you and we might both be in the pokémon centre watching the storm from the window and pitying any trainers stuck out in it! But because I'm so stupid, I've got us stuck in a tiny cave with barely any light, and we won't make it to the pokémon centre for ages, and…' she trailed off into sobs, tears spilling over her cheeks and dripping onto Drew's hoodie.

The chartreuse-haired blinked slowly, before he wrapped his arms around her, unable to think, knowing right now all she needed was a hug, and reassurance.

'May, none of this is your fault. I probably would have come this way anyway, and you didn't _plan _for a storm to make us hide in this cave, and you didn't _plan _for an avalanche to block our way out. Quit blaming yourself, we'll get out of it soon enough.' Drew pulled her closer to him as she sniffed, face now buried in the crook of his neck. His face warmed in the slightest bit, but he paid it no mind as he rested his head on top of hers, listening to the deep breaths of the teenager beside him as she fell quickly into sleep.

He didn't know how long it had been by the time he opened his eyes, but sun shone through the tiny gap in the rock and the pounding rain had stopped. He shook May awake, and she blinked drowsily as she sat up. The brunette's face flushed as she remembered where she'd fallen asleep, but Drew let out a lazy smirk.

'Come on.' He stood up as straight as he could with the low roof of the cave and headed towards the rock pile. The blockage wasn't as thick as he imagined, although the tension inside the cave certainly could have suffocated him. The two worked silently, the quietness weighing down on them until they'd cleared the area around the small gap of sunlight enough so that both could fit through it. Drew turned to May, sweeping his hand in front of him as a gesture for her to go first. She let out a small laugh, before she went to put her foot on one of the rocks, going to climb up the pile so she could slither through it on her belly.

The rocks were slippery through, and stuck together with mud. Drew sighed through is nose before he place his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her to the hole himself, paying no mind to the fact that her face was now a deep crimson, nor the way her muscles tensed beneath his grip. She pushed her way through the whole, calling out to him when she was on solid ground outside.

Drew followed her, finding stable footholds until he, too, could pull himself through the hole. The front of his hoodie was now covered in mud and grime, he noticed, and May gave an apologetic smile.

The tension was still thick as the two walked down the road.

'Ah… look, Drew, about falling asleep, I-' May began, nervousness and awkwardness bubbling into her speech, but Drew cut her off.

'Just be quiet, May,' he sighed. 'Let's just go.'

'But I-' she tried again, azure eyes troubled, but it was Drew's next action that really left her surprised. His lips curved up into a half smile as he clasped her hand in his. Her mouth made a small 'o'. Drew never had been one for public displays of affection, but a beam spread out on her face.

And only one thought crossed through her mind.

_Maybe avalanches aren't so bad after all…_

**.:. **

**Okayy :) The ending just wouldn't… **_**end **_**right, so it's kind of awkward and rushed, but typing this story up was really only me trying to get back into my usual style. My writing is kind of going through a bit of a metamorphous right now, after reading three different styles of writing (one just description-less, with more on their thoughts, one a factual documentary thingamabob, and one just plain description with barely any dialogue, so merge them together (except the documentary was really only for a different view on things) and add my old writing style and you have this) it's kind of changing a little. **

**Well, tell me what you think!**

**URGENT NOTICE!: I have an important message being put up on my profile (not sure if it's already up) but it would be greatly appreciated if you could read it, and then vote in the poll :) Thankyouu!**

**Oh, and please like my page on Facebook! Just search EeveeTransformed, and my DP is the DP there too :) Thanks!**


End file.
